


‘不’純情飼養手札 (早年舊版)

by xy700145



Series: [LM/SS/HP] 擬兔系列 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LM/SS/HP</p><p>警告：高H、3P、人物可能有點崩</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘不’純情飼養手札 (早年舊版)

第一章

戰爭以不可思議的速度落幕，黑魔王最終敗於食死人的背叛。唯一遺憾的是，沒人知道戰爭中被擄走的哈利˙波特在何方，是否安好。魔法部鋪天蓋地的搜索也無法 找到黃金英雄的絲毫蹤跡，幾乎每日的預言家日報頭版皆是在抨擊魔法部的辦事不力，新上任的魔法部長－魯休思˙馬份－臉色因此越來越難看。

雖然如此，日子一長，關注消失英雄的民眾也漸漸減少。慢慢地，預言家日報也將日復一日的未尋獲消息放到副版。轉眼哈利˙波特已消失了超過一年。

但是事情再多，魯休思還是要為兒子準備一份適當的聖誕節禮物，尤其他離婚回去繼承布萊克家的前妻以需要心靈安寧為由溜去國外度假的這次聖誕節。

 

「有什麼推薦？」魯休思閒適地坐在自家莊園的沙發上，問坐在他正對面侷促不安的男子。

「嘎？」男人錯愕地擦汗。

「你不做那種『生意』了？」魯休思假笑。

男子聞言暗鬆口氣，他還以為自己的店要被查封了，畢竟某個階層的人皆心知肚明他在暗地裡做什麼生意。

「部長想要哪種的？」男人立即換上諂媚的笑容，耳邊彷彿已響起金加隆的聲音。在馬份還未當上魔法部長之前，他可是夜行巷部份商家的大客戶，當然現在也是，只是消費方式隱密點。

「是要送人的。」魯休思忽然發現他沒過多觀察過兒子的喜好，雖然一般來說，這也不是他需要關心的部分。

「那麼是送給公子的？」男人幾乎可以肯定是如此，這些大戶人家相當流行送這樣的『寵物』給甫成年或成年不久的公子哥，儘管是『非法』的。

「沒錯。」如果能的話，魯休思會比較希望自己去挑，但是目前的身分不允許他出現在那種店裡。

「有要求毛色嗎？」男人拿出羽毛筆準備紀錄。

「沒有。」魯休思開始有些厭煩這樣的對話，語氣也有點不耐，但是他真的對兒子的那方面喜好沒什麼印象。

生怕惹惱貴客的男人連忙給意見，「店裡剛好有隻是稀有品種，很難得喔。」

「甚好，就那隻。」魯休思立刻決定。

男人見此笑得更加諂媚噁心，他想要賣掉那隻很久了，但是去店裡挑的客人幾乎都不會挑牠，著實讓他懊惱了一番，即便那隻是他在路邊撿到的，飼養也要花錢啊。

「那麼，」男人搓搓手，「請付訂金。」這種『寵物』的公定價大家心照不宣。

「一次付清。」魯休思拿出一袋金加隆放在桌上，「多的錢買好這張清單上的東西。」順勢連寫滿採購物品的羊皮紙也推過去。

男人還想開口說什麼，魯休思抬手制止他，「這些錢足夠買下清單上的所有還有剩。」他對門口揮了揮手打發男人離開。

男人用手秤秤那袋的重量，滿意地說：「還有什麼需要儘管吩咐我。」便點頭哈腰地離開了。

 

那個男人的店是位於夜行巷的一家情趣用品店，但若僅是如此，還不至於有被查封的風險。

麻煩的是這件店的背後卻是經營『擬兔寵物店』。

擬兔是某個不可考的瘋狂魔法師所製造出來的魔法生物，性情淫亂，外型上幾乎和人無二異，除了長著兔耳以及兔尾。一製造出來就遭受大眾的批評，在多次的論戰後，魔法部下令禁止製造及販售擬兔。

但是如同往常一樣，任何被禁止的東西都能在夜行巷找到，擬兔也不例外。那個男人的家族世世代代掌握著擬兔的製造技術，並且做起了性奴買賣。

 

第二章

聖誕節隔日。

跩哥一反常態興致高昂地早起，而非如平日那般睡到日上三竿，因為今天是拆禮物的日子，並且經過父親前幾日的暗示，他有預感他會收到遲來的成年禮物。

他與其他同學成年的那年，不幸地在戰火下度過，當時人心惶惶，享樂被拋諸腦後。

「父親早。」跩哥匆匆對在飯廳用早餐的魯休思打過招呼就往家中客廳那棵大聖誕樹底下的大箱子跑去。

「跩哥，注意舉止。」魯休思假意斥責兒子在室內跑步的行為，但上揚的嘴角洩露出他並沒有生氣。

魯休思吃下最後幾口炒蛋，預期將會聽到兒子驚喜的叫聲，但是－－－「啊！！！」魯休思覺得自己沒會錯意的話，這叫聲比較像是驚嚇。

「父親，快過來。」跩哥慌張的喊叫再度傳來。

魯休思深感疑惑，仍慢條斯理地走過去，「跩哥，不要這麼大驚小怪。」

「父親，先過來再說！」跩哥的聲音並沒有因為父親的責罵而改善。

「怎麼？不喜歡這隻可以換過。」魯休思踱到客廳看見對著放置擬兔的大箱子驚慌失措，他微皺眉。

直到魯休斯走到跩哥身旁才同樣被嚇到，那隻擬兔赫然是整個魔法界遍尋不著的哈利˙波特。

「天殺的怎麼回事？」魯休思低喃。還給社會大眾一個變成擬兔的英雄可不是什麼提升個人名譽的方法。

「整個魔法界這麼大，為什麼偏偏是你們？！」箱中沉浸在性慾中的哈利發現是他們便絕望地閉上眼。

店家為了防止在箱中的發情擬兔出事，會將擬兔的四肢鎖在箱子的四角，並且在後穴塞上按摩棒，脖子戴上項圈，勃起根部套上環以免發洩太多次。

「父親，你的用詞……」愕然的跩哥說。

「別管那個。」魯休思用眼神提醒他注意事情的輕重緩急。

「噢。」跩哥頹喪地攤在沙發上，他的成年禮物又泡湯了，現下他們還有個新問題要解決。

魯休思盯著呻吟中的哈利狀似思考。幾秒後，他解開哈利四肢的束縛並丟條薄毯給他後，走到壁爐前灑下呼嚕粉。

「賽佛勒斯，你在嗎？過來一趟。」魯休思對著從壁爐中出現的黑髮腦袋說，「我找到個你會感興趣的。」

「隨後到。」賽佛勒斯的腦袋消失，然後整個人立刻出現從壁爐中走出。

賽佛勒斯以眼神詢問魯休思那麼急找他過來做什麼，旁邊的跩哥忽然從沙發上跳起，「我出門了，今晚有派對。」，他隨手拿了些東西便朝門口去。

兩位長輩隨即望向天色，這才大白天……。

「有什麼事？我還要一批魔藥要製造。」賽佛勒斯的假日幾乎皆是被魔藥訂單塞滿，那些人完全不放過這幾位碩果僅存的魔藥大師，即便是石內卜也企圖培養學徒來讓自己輕鬆一點，但是目前學生的低落程度就算他一再降低標準也沒辦法從中挑出個人來。

「我想我找到你的小情人了。」魯休思指指後面的大箱子。

賽佛勒斯的視線隨著他指的方面望過去，一個人正披著薄毯在箱子中掙扎，與其他擬兔不同的耳朵垂下貼在頭髮上，「一隻擬兔？你在開什麼玩笑，就算這隻是垂耳的也不能說他是哈利。」

魯休思沒有回覆，直接揚頭叫他自己過去看。

「賽弗……」好不容易掙扎坐起的哈利看到賽佛勒斯，眼中的脆弱幾乎要滿溢而出。

聽著哈利比以前更加慵懶且充滿情慾的聲音，賽佛勒斯忍不出揉揉自己的額角，他就知道黑魔王絕對不會放過哈利，當年僅僅一個禮拜的失聯，就足以造成這樣的後果，他為此憎恨自己。

看著情人的表情，哈利只能壓下內心的痛苦，他之所以不敢回來，無法面對親朋好友的痛苦失望大於害怕公眾的同情以及唾棄，尤其他無法也不想預測嚴謹的情人會有什麼反應。

現在哈利的身體幾乎習慣了每日的發情，那段在寵物店的調教經驗也在他身上根深蒂固，他只想自暴自棄地把自己交給隨便一個買下他的人，誰知道命運最終把他帶來這裡。

在他心不斷下沉的同時，一雙手臂擁緊他把他抱進懷中，他想掙扎的時候，一句話讓他放鬆下來，「哈利，至少你回來了。」，這是賽佛勒斯的聲音。

「兩位，請過來坐下，我們有許多事需要釐清。」魯休思的聲音從旁邊涼涼地傳來。

賽佛勒斯收斂心神抱著哈利過去坐下，「哈利，說說事情經過。」

「佛地魔把我變成這樣，然後丟到夜行巷，被個男人撿到養在店裡。」哈利縮在情人的懷裡說。

「還有呢？」魯休思追問。

「沒了。」哈利抿緊嘴，他不想讓人知道他身上發生了什麼。

對這句話，兩個男人都揚起了眉毛表示懷疑。即使哈利不說，史萊哲林出身的他們也對那間店的手段知之甚詳，拜那些愛炫耀的同學所賜。

「能變回來嗎？」賽佛勒斯問，卻不是問哈利，是問魯休思。

「那個店老闆做過測試，他現在的確是魔法生物。」魯休思搖頭，對於這點他相當確定，那家店在這方面的可信度一直是最高的。

聞言，賽佛勒斯抱緊哈利，而雖然這是哈利預料中的答案，哈利還是受到了打擊，或許他心中曾經抱著一個微薄的希望。

兩位年長男性再度因為這個無法解決的難題陷入沉思。

但是……

「哈利，不要再摸了。」賽佛勒斯因為懷中人的干擾不得不放棄思考。

「我控制不了。」哈利的欲望到現在還未被滿足，身體自然地在想辦法誘惑他人。

說話的同時，哈利的手越來越向下摸去，賽佛勒斯連忙捉出他的手，並且向對面饒有興致地觀看的魯休思厲一眼，但是魯休思反而笑出聲。

「來。」魯休思探過身去抱出哈利放在桌上，拉開他身上的薄毯，解開哈利勃起的束縛，哈利在滿足的叫聲中達到高潮。

這時賽佛勒斯才從哈利大張的雙腿間看見哈利的後穴中塞著振動中的按摩棒，他不禁擰眉，「這是怎麼回事？」

「呵呵，否則你以為他怎麼能那麼正常地說話，要是沒有這東西，他早就在見到人時立刻撲上去求歡。」因為交際應酬而見過不少擬兔的魯休思見怪不怪。

賽佛勒斯的眼神更加凌厲，看來事情比他以為的還糟糕。

與此同時，魯休思眼尖發現到哈利的臉上有些不同，他伸手過去撩起他的瀏海，「你的疤呢？」

「嗯？」尚在喘息的哈利發出的疑問音帶著媚意，差點讓談正事的其他兩人想對他做點別的什麼。

「你的疤。」賽佛勒斯重複魯休思的問題。

「消失了。」哈利這次終於聽到問題，盡力控制聲音回答，「我猜是因為佛地魔永遠消失的關係，所以疤也不見了。」

「事情很麻煩。」賽佛勒斯說。

「我同意。」否則魯休思也不必把他找來。

「我不能把這樣的哈利養在地窖。」他捏著眉心說，最近的事情幾乎都在挑戰他的神經，包含越來越愚蠢的學生。

「為什麼？」魯休思有點明知故問。

「為什麼。」賽佛勒斯輕蔑地哼出聲，「霍格華茲沒有秘密，發生在霍格華茲的事，很快所有人都會知道。」

「我必須先聲明，」魯休思起身，望向躺在桌上的哈利，「如果你決定把他放在我這裡，我不能保證我不碰他。」

「我知道。」賽佛勒斯對於魯休思的品行一清二楚，因此他才猶豫不決，「哈利，這是關乎你的事，你覺得呢？」

哈利從桌上爬進塞佛勒斯懷裡，「我只問一句，你信他嗎？」哈利反問對方。

「他是我為數不多信任的人。」賽佛勒斯嘆息。

「那好，我留下。」哈利做出了決定，賽佛勒斯低頭用眼神探尋他的真實意願，深怕他只是妥協，「別擔心，我對老男人一向有特殊的愛好。」

賽佛勒斯扯起嘴角，現在的情況，他不得不跟另個人分享哈利，擬兔的性慾超乎想像地強。還好是魯休思，換作其他人，他寧可使用不赦咒殺了那個人。

魯休思在旁撇嘴，願意爬上他床的人多得很，那個葛來芬多的黃金英雄倒是很勉強。

哈利轉頭對魯休思說：「如果事情傳出去，你就說我只是正好長得像哈利˙波特，正好那標誌性的疤已經不在。」

「沒問題。」魯休思腹誹，那麼隔日預言家日報的頭條就是變態部長飼養貌似哈利˙波特的寵物，那敢情好。

「魯休思，我今晚留下來過夜。」賽佛勒斯抱起哈利。

「嗯哼。」魯休思想也知道，「我房間的斜對面，跩哥房間左邊那間，本來要給擬兔住的。」

「嗯。」賽佛勒斯抱起哈利往睡房走去。

看來魯休思今天得一個人度過了。

 

第三章

「嗯…啊…哈啊…嗯嗯…啊……」淫糜的喘息聲不停從哈利口中傳出，他抱緊身上的人『又』攀上高峰。

賽佛勒斯抱著哈利翻身躺好，兩人皆沉浸在餘韻中，但是才相依偎沒多久，哈利又開始扭動身體，某部位還在他體內的賽佛勒斯連忙制止他，「哈利，夜深了。」，並把哈利稍微抬起退出他的身體。

外面夜幕高掛，的確是夜深人靜的時刻。

尚未饜足的哈利從賽佛勒斯身上坐起，跨坐在男人身上，「不再來一次？」語尾帶著勾引之意，還用毛茸茸的尾巴蹭著男人沉睡的器官。

賽佛勒斯終於順從自己心中的念頭翻了個白眼，這是他今天聽到這句話的第三次。無論他再怎麼『能』，胡天胡地到深夜，他已經盡力了，現在他只想好好睡覺 ，梅林啊，他的假期還充滿著許多未完成的訂單。

「乖乖睡覺。」他伸手想把哈利拉躺下。

但是哈利避開他的手，舔舔唇，眼睛一轉跳下床。

「哈利？」賽佛勒斯懷疑地下床看他在找什麼。

「他肯定有買……」哈利邊翻箱倒櫃邊說。

「什麼？」賽佛勒斯覺得自己頭上問號越來越多，遮掩住自己的哈欠靜待哈利。

「找到了。」哈利從角落拖出一個木箱，聽見他的話，賽佛勒斯走過去看看是什麼讓他不睡覺到處找。

哈利打開木箱，賽佛勒斯摸他耳朵的手一滯……

「沒想到魯休思喜歡這些。」賽佛勒斯喃喃。

「幾乎每個買擬兔的人都會買這些。」哈利不出意外地說。

那是滿滿一箱的調教用具，哈利正在翻找他所想要的那個。

「就是這個。」哈利拿出一個東西在賽佛勒斯面前晃，「每隻擬兔的必備品。」

賽佛勒斯端詳在他面前晃盪的東西，就他的認知，這應該是個肛栓，肛栓還連著一條鏈子，鏈子前有個可扣起的圓環。他挑起眉詢問哈利。

哈利抽動幾下耳朵後，拿著東西走回床上，賽佛勒斯也跟上。

在床上的哈利在男人面前大張雙腿，露出被充分疼愛過的後穴跟仍然半勃起的陽具，觀看的賽佛勒斯呼吸不由得加重，這真是該死的誘惑。而後哈利開始舔濕肛栓，紅嫩的舌頭在器物上滑過的畫面再再挑戰 困倦的賽佛勒斯。覺得東西已經差不多被舔濕了，哈利往自己的後穴塞進去，隨著物體進入發生的輕叫幾乎要耗盡賽佛勒斯的理智。最後哈利把肛栓塞妥，抓起圓環扣在自己勃起的根部，再次發生隱忍的叫聲 ，賽佛勒斯差點衝動地撲上。

完成這一連串動作，哈利拉過賽佛勒斯來個法式熱吻，「現在我們可以睡了。」

「梅林啊。」賽佛勒斯第一次這麼憎恨自己不夠旺盛的精力，他放棄地拉著哈利躺下，並擁緊他。

哈利靠著他磨蹭兩下才安分躺平。

 

在賽佛勒斯快進入夢鄉之際，耳邊突然傳來一句話。

「賽弗，對不起。」隱約還帶著啜泣聲。

「為什麼道歉？」賽佛勒斯振奮起精神低語，「如果是為了這整件事，那麼我比你該道歉。」

「我很害怕，我控制不了自己。」哈利縮進男人懷裡求安慰。

這些日子的徬徨幾度讓他面臨崩潰的邊緣，哈利沒想過再見到賽佛勒斯。

「不是你的錯。」賽佛勒斯規律地拍著哈利的背，「別擔心，我會幫你，或者說……我們。」

「嗯。」哈利在他懷中點頭，順便擦了擦淚，「你還要我？」

「哈利。」賽佛勒斯迫哈利抬頭看他，「不是要，是愛。」

哈利聽見後笑咧了嘴，他湊上前親吻男人下巴，「晚安。」

「晚安，我的傻男孩。」

這次，終於無夢到天明。

 

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

 

清晨的陽光緩緩照入，大多時間睡在地窖的賽佛勒斯感覺有些異樣，可能是因為很久沒在陽光中清醒，他緩緩抬手遮住光線，忽然他覺得陽光不是主要的異樣來源，他的下體似乎已經進入某個狀態。

他拉開棉被，立即發現一顆頭顱埋在他下體上，顯然地就是騷動的來源。

「唔。」他悶哼一聲，解決了早晨的生理現象。

「賽弗，早安。」哈利爬上去趴在他身上。

「早。」他現在已經完全清醒，「遲早我會死在你手中。」

「呵呵……」哈利吃吃地笑，「我忍不住嘛。」他眨眨眼睛狀似無辜。

「難以管教的小鬼。」賽佛勒斯低嘶。

「賴床的陰沉教授，」哈利回嘴，「起床啦。」

「我的確要起來。」賽佛勒斯掀開被子，把哈利也拉下床。

「噢！」沒料到男人這招的哈利驚呼，換來賽佛勒斯嘴角上揚。

「沒人說你笑得很邪惡嗎？」哈利抱怨地咕噥。

「事實上，很多。」賽佛勒斯好心情地捏捏他的耳朵。

哈利甩甩頭，就要出房門， 賽佛勒斯皺眉看著哈利，「哈利，你應該得體一點。」

「嗯？……啊，抱歉，習慣了。」哈利才發現自己還沒穿衣服，他轉頭往衣櫃走去。

擬兔的衣服大部分是連身式的全罩長袍，或者是一些匪夷所思的衣物，例如哈利還翻出一件旗袍，還有很多類似浴袍設計的衣物。哈利隨便找了件長袍套上。

賽佛勒斯看見那些衣服有些無力，不愧是那間店的樣式。

 

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　

 

「早安，賽佛勒斯，還有哈利。」魯休思優雅地折好預言家日報，「我以為你會早點醒，賴床不像你的習慣。」

「哼，早安。」賽佛勒斯輕哼，他絕對不想讓金髮男人得知他耽擱的原因。

「馬份先生早。」哈利說。

「你可以叫我魯休思，」魯休思笑，「畢竟我不是家裡唯一的馬份，你不會想把我跟小龍搞混的。」

「小龍？」哈利對這個暱稱發出疑問。

「跩哥。」

「喔。」恍然大悟的聲音。

「我先回去了。」賽佛勒斯突然說。

「賽弗……」哈利不希望他這麼快離開。

「不吃完早餐？」魯休思問。

「我趕時間。」賽佛勒斯瞄了下今日預言家日報的頭條，「哈利，我會盡快來看你。」

「嗯。」哈利捨不得地抱了下賽佛勒斯，然後看他離開。

哈利回過頭看見今天預言家日報的頭條是『聖蒙果魔法疾病與傷害醫院高級魔藥短缺』。

魯休思走過去哈利旁邊攬他的肩牽引他回餐桌前坐下，「先吃早餐。」

 

第四章

魯休思靠在門框上看著眼前活色生香的場景，「才一天就耐不住，嘖嘖。」

門內，坐在床上的玩弄自己的勃起和後穴的哈利，聽到這話狠狠地瞪他，可惜混雜著情慾與怒氣的眼神並沒辦法起到嚇阻男人的效果，恐怕只能起到引人性慾的效果。

「真勾人。」魯休思看見那個眼神，反而興致勃勃地上前。

快要邁入極致點的哈利沒空理他，只是加快自己的動作以求快點結束，卻未察覺魯休思邪惡的心思。

魯休思的蛇頭杖順著哈利勃起的根部往上滑，哈利隨著這動作顫慄，冷熱相交的感覺幾乎要令他達到高潮，但是魯休思從頂端小力敲下去，不出意外地把哈利從高潮之前打下來，哈利發出挫敗的尖叫。

「你幹什麼？」被打斷高潮的哈利大叫，即便現在他的聲音充滿棉軟的欲求不滿感，再怎麼叫也無法大聲。

「真不乖，」魯休思抓著哈利垂下的長耳把他拉向前，「沒得到主人的同意怎麼可以隨便發洩呢。」

「你……。」哈利不滿地瞪著魯休思。他當然知道擬兔的規距，店老闆可是一樣也沒少教，但是他沒打算對魯休思遵守。

哈利不滿而鼓起的臉頰顯然取悅了魯休思，他悶笑兩聲，移開蛇頭杖，用手套弄幾下讓他高潮。

「找我有事？」哈利忍著高潮後的餘韻戴回那套肛栓及圓環，魯休思毫不客氣的雙手在他發紅的身體上觸摸。

「你說呢。」魯休思似笑非笑地揚唇，用蛇頭杖勾起哈利的下巴。

哈利低下頭，他當然知道魯休思找他『做』什麼，他本來已經做好心理準備去討好任何一個人，任何一個可能會買下他的人，但是他從沒想設想到這人會是他認識 的。以往的調教經驗忽然都不起作用，他沒辦法請求魯休思『使用』他，但是日日發情的身體卻不會因此放過他，他現在還能感覺到後穴正一縮一放地壓著體內的肛 栓，似乎對不會動的東西感到不滿意，仍然高翹的下體也在訴說著不夠。

「真純情。」魯休思把哈利抱到腿上，他開始覺得或許飼養哈利不是個壞主意。

「什麼？！」哈利愕然，雖然他沒從對方話中聽出任何諷刺意味，但是他仍然懷疑魯休思這句話的涵義，他不覺得自己還能跟『純情』這個詞掛上勾。

「對一隻擬兔來說。」魯休思愉悅地補上，觀賞這句話帶來的娛樂效果。

哈利被打擊得悶悶地不說話。

「那麼，或許我們可以從最簡單的開始。」魯休思這麼宣佈。

悶不吭聲的哈利抬頭狐疑地看魯休思，他感覺金髮男人似乎在策劃什麼他真的不太想知道的。

在他還滿頭霧水的時候，魯休思迅速地把他壓倒在床上，揮動魔杖把他的雙手鎖在床頭，並把那只木箱召喚過來。

「你要做什麼？」哈利倏地瞪大眼睛。

魯休思從箱中拿出一根左右有銬環的棍子，把銬環銬在他雙腳腳踝，使他不能合攏，然後取出那套肛栓與圓環。

「嗚。」體內驟失慰藉物的哈利不由得發出抗議，他咬著唇不情不願地說，「把那個放回去，不然找個東西塞進去。」

「不。」魯休思愉悅地拒絕他，欣賞著哈利扭動的身軀，再用一條鍊子繫在棍子中央連到床尾，使他平躺。

「魯休思。」有點服軟的聲音。

「這可不是全部的懲罰。」魯休思繼續挑揀著箱中物，挑出一對帶著鈴鐺的乳頭夾，以及一根很細的軟管。

他把乳頭夾夾上，滿意地聽見哈利的驚呼。乳頭夾使哈利更加敏感，越趨感覺到後穴的空虛，並且一掙扎就會發出聲響，羞恥感讓他不太敢掙扎。

這正好給魯休思可趁之機，魯休思見他不再扭動，拿起軟管，「接下來你最好別動。」，他緩緩地把軟管從哈利的馬眼內插入。

哈利幾乎發出哀鳴，雖然以前已被用過這種東西，但是他非常受不了那種讓勃起更為敏感想射的感覺，又偏偏被填住不可能發洩。最後他將一顆跳蛋用一個皮環扣在勃起的根部，並且打開。

「呃……啊啊……」強烈的刺激幾乎讓哈利立即想射。

「雖然我是魔法部長，但是我還是得去上班，即便不是全天，所以……你好好待在這，家庭小精靈不會讓你餓著的。」完成了這一切，魯休思居高臨下地說。

魯休思交代完便轉身出門，哈利驚恐地大叫，「拜託不要。」，不過魯休思沒有因此放過他。

 

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

 

哈利在煎熬中望向透出太陽餘暉的窗戶，天殺的，居然已經黃昏了，魯休思還沒回來。

才剛這麼想，哈利就聽見開門的聲響。

「放開我。」他立刻大叫。

「嗯？」魯休思挑眉，蛇頭杖在他頭上輕敲兩下，「這樣的語氣不對喔。」

「請放開我，」哈利遲疑了一會，語氣也軟了許多，「主人。」

「乖。」魯休思滿意道，「想不想射？」他用蛇頭杖滑過哈利的勃起，但還是沒有要解開的動作。

「想。」哈利迫不及待地點頭。

「我想也是。」魯休思慢條斯理地拿過一條鍊子扣在哈利的項圈上，把他的手從床頭放下，不過手腕仍然被束縛在一起，改而把鎖鍊的另一頭扣在床頭，取出勃起裡的軟管，然後將他翻身，讓他跪趴在床上。大張的雙腿間，魯休思很好地看見開闔著訴說不滿的後穴。

「這裡，」魯休思伸進一隻手指攪弄，「想不想？」

剛剛說想之後發生的事，讓哈利有些遲疑，但是後穴的空虛讓他沒有選擇，「想……。」

魯休思自負地微笑，從木箱中挑出一個圓盤，哈利看見後不由自己地縮了下，但又有些期待。

看見他的反應，魯休思把圓盤放在他腿間的床上，按下其上的開關。那個圓盤開始從中長出一個觸手，慢慢伸長，最終尋到哈利的後穴並進入開始狠狠抽插，後穴不顧主人的意願歡迎地包裹住觸手。

「啊……嗯嗯……啊啊……」哈利滿足地發出叫聲，更加想解開勃起根部的束縛。

見此，魯休思再拿出一個杯子放在哈利勃起之下，再解開他根部的皮環，拿開跳蛋。

「嗯啊。」哈利終於得到解放，在杯中注入濁液。

魯休思摸著哈利翹起的屁股上的圓尾巴，湊上他的耳朵說，「慢慢享受，你有一整晚的時間。」，蛇頭杖輕拍他屁股兩下。

不是吧，哈利邊在心中悲鳴邊感受每次觸手壓過前列腺的快感。

 

第五章

幽暗的月光透過未拉上簾的窗戶照進房內，忽明忽暗的光線下，能窺見有一個人影在哈利的床上站著，微弱的光芒照在來人的金色長髮上反射出似黃金的錯覺。

魯休思轉著手中的蛇頭杖，凝視床中人的眼神相當專注，彷彿在思考著什麼無比嚴肅的問題。沉睡的哈利倒是對自己正在被人窺探一無所覺，前幾日的歡愛著實地讓他感到疲累，此刻正深深睡著。

半夜闖入　－　呃……也不算闖入，畢竟這是他家　－　哈利房間的魯休思正在沉思一個不大不小的問題，床上這具身體的反應很合他心意，床上這個人的反應也很合他心意，甚至可以說整個人都很合他心意，但是他仍警覺地發現自己太過沉迷於戲弄這隻小兔子。

這實在不是件好事，從很多角度來說。

首先，即便哈利表現得很享受，然而除了肉慾之外的更進一步呢？誰也沒辦法確定。

再說，魯休思從來沒忘記過自己是個馬份，追求名利對他而言大於很多很多事，但是他已經很有錢了，也當上魔法部長，接下來呢？他自己都不知道還有什麼可以追求的。

並且，玩歸玩，要是放感情下去，他能不能過賽佛勒斯那關呢？

猛然發現自己心思飄遠了，魯休思皺眉，再把思緒拉回到原先在想的事－－－到底要不要認真地飼養哈利？

這涉及很多事，他得跟賽佛勒斯溝通，也不能養膩了就扔，否則他恐怕會被暴怒的黑髮男人要求決鬥。

如果這是隻普通的擬兔就好了，他也不必這麼煩惱，魯休思不太高興地發現自己使自己陷入的境界，早知道就別去撩撥，那隻兔子沒有規矩關他什麼事呢，讓賽佛勒斯去憂慮便是。

發現用再多理由也沒辦法說服自己放手的魯休思握緊了手中的蛇頭杖，在床邊坐下，企圖壓下自己心中的煩躁。

男人坐下的舉動剛好吵醒哈利，他眼睛動了幾下後，掙扎地張開，迷糊地左顧右盼，想找看看是什麼打擾他的睡眠。

魯休思看到這個可愛的舉動，眼角透出笑意，伸手摸摸哈利隨著腦袋晃動的耳朵，還有老是亂糟糟的頭髮。

「魯休思？」哈利疑惑地看著莫名出現在他房裡的人，腦袋似乎還沒從睡眠中甦醒，不太能轉動思考。

「沒事，繼續睡。」魯休思上床把哈利抱進懷裡蓋好被子。

「喔。」哈利打個哈欠，決定放棄思考男人的詭異舉動，靠著魯休思調個舒服的位置就闔上眼睛，有人要來充當肉墊和暖爐，他何必要拒絕。

魯休思看著快速進入睡眠的哈利，突然勾起嘴角，養就養吧，幸好是賽佛勒斯，換了別人就沒這麼容易溝通了。他摟緊哈利，另隻手在他赤裸的臀部上揉兩下，聽見哈利發出抗議的鼻音，也閉上眼睛。

 

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

 

當魔法部長有很多壞處，例如成為公眾焦點、需要承擔屬下的錯誤、負責公開發言以及出席各種應酬場合，不過也有好處，例如部長辦公室的壁爐直接與馬份莊園的 壁爐相連，省下魯休思跟其他部員一起擠壁爐的麻煩。這樣的方便之處最近也體現在另件事上，自從哈利那日被『教乖』了後，魯休思甚至會透過壁爐在上班時帶他 到辦公室。

現在想起領受教訓的隔日早晨，哈利仍難免脹紅臉。那天哈利才因為觸手被收起而鬆口氣攤在床上之際，就聽見魯休思嘲弄的假笑聲響起，接著自己的臀部被抬高，幾乎被注滿的杯子在還來不及縮起的穴口上傾斜，濃稠的液體 倍灌進自己的體內，這是哈利第一次被人用自己的體液灌腸，實在讓他既難堪又興奮。更別說之後還要放下羞恥求金髮男人讓他排泄。

思緒轉回現在，哈利正坐在魯休思辦公室附設套房的床上，套房本來與辦公室有木板隔間，但是魯休思為了方便，把木板改成拉簾，大部分時候都沒拉上，除非有別人進來辦公室。

哈利怨懟地看著辦公桌前魯休思的背影，慾望在心中焚燒，卻不敢上前打擾他，因為某次不知死活跑去勾引他的下場便是扣在項圈上的鍊子被鎖在角落，所有『玩 具』都被放在哈利伸手可及之外，看得見卻用不著的折磨幾乎使哈利想哭，那次後哈利就不敢在魯休思辦公時間打擾他。哈利再看看金髮男人的背影兩眼，放棄地嘆 氣，在多件玩具中拿起被丟在地上的蛇頭杖，沿著穴口摩挲，準備自己解決慾望。

「哈利，」魯休思叫他，「過來。」

哈利聽見立刻丟掉蛇頭杖開心地蹦過去。

 

另一方面，今天抽空去魔法部交一批魔藥的賽佛勒斯想起魯休斯的交代，順路到頂樓的部長辦公室去探望。

「叩叩……」敲門聲響起。

「請進。」魯休思的聲音如同往常。

賽佛勒斯打開門，不料卻看見魯休思在哈利身上奔馳，哈利毫不遮掩的叫聲亦隨著門的開啟而未受到隔音咒的阻擾地傳出，賽佛勒斯隨即意識到情況閃身入門內，火速關門。

賽佛勒斯拍拍身上根本沒沾到的灰塵，對黏在一起的兩人皺眉，「魯休思，注意場合以及你的身分。」

「嗯？」魯休思裝做沒聽懂，「我不覺得有什麼問題。」

「賽、賽佛勒斯……」躺在桌上失神的哈利這時才恢復對外界的感知，驚慌的聲音被撞擊得破碎。

「哈利，專心。」魯休思假笑。

「什、什麼？」哈利掙扎起來，但只是讓魯休思更爽快。

賽佛勒斯受不了地搖頭，「我下次再來。」

「不，不，」魯休思阻止他又拉開門，「再一下。」

話音一落，魯休思跟哈利同時洩出，哈利顧不得魯休思，馬上坐起身跳下桌，三步併兩步過去抱住黑髮男人，「賽佛勒斯……」，他想說些什麼，卻發現自己什麼也說不出。

魯休思從容地整裝，表情明顯地在說『我告訴過你了』，賽佛勒斯頓時覺得生活總是那麼艱難，他是做了心理準備沒錯，但是親眼看見又是另回事，再說他懷中還有隻兔子要安慰。

「哈利，沒事的。」賽佛勒斯的聲音傳進哈利耳中。

「真的？」哈利慌亂地搜尋賽佛勒斯的表情，企圖得到保證，但是他垂下肩，「你看起來不像是沒事。」

賽佛勒斯深吸口氣，對魯休思使眼色叫他過來幫忙，「真的沒事，我只是……沒做好心理準備，況且我確信魯休思該負的責任遠大於你。」

「哈利，賽佛勒斯一向說話算話，這點我很瞭解。」魯休思似受到恭維地噙著笑容走過來攬著哈利的肩。

哈利狐疑地抬頭望向比他高的兩位年長男性，「魯休思，你在暗示什麼嗎？」

魯休思看向賽佛勒斯，後者挑高眉說：「別想提，那多少年前的事，翻舊帳對你來說沒有任何好處。」

「什麼？你們在說什麼？」哈利看著賽佛勒斯要他解釋。

「沒什麼。」賽佛勒斯難得地迴避哈利詢問的眼神。

「是啊，」魯休思咬著哈利的耳朵，「沒什麼，不是舊帳，只是一點點學長與學弟之間的風流韻事。」

「魯休思！」賽佛勒斯厲聲叫他的名字，低頭輕聲對哈利說，「真的沒什麼，那時我才十六歲。」

「喔。」哈利氣悶地說，他早該猜到的。

「魯休思，你今天找我過來就是為了這事嗎？」賽佛勒斯詫憤地說。

「當然不是。」魯休思笑說，「你週末有空嗎？」

「有，做什麼？」賽佛勒斯對話題的轉換有些錯愕地問。

「來我家吃晚飯。」魯休思邀請他，似乎話中有話。

「好。」其實賽佛勒斯本來就打算週末過去看哈利。

「賽弗。」哈利仍抱著他不放。

「我下午有雙堂魔藥學，」賽佛勒斯摸摸哈利的頭，「別想太多，過幾天我就去看你。」

「嗯。」哈利的眼中還是有些微的擔憂。

「日安，賽佛勒斯。」魯休思說，賽佛勒斯朝他點點頭便離開。

 

第六章

當夜。

賽佛勒斯破例地拿出酒櫃裡還剩下半瓶的火焰威士忌，倒上一杯啜飲，抬手揉揉額角因為繃緊而冒出的青筋。他不常喝酒，尤其不常喝烈酒，這瓶不知何時開封的酒就放到了現在，等待它需要借酒澆愁的主人飲盡。

他的哈利，還有那個無良的魯休思，賽佛勒思的目光直視前方，落在幽遠不知何處的所在。

雖然早就告訴過自己這早晚會發生，但是發生在自己眼前還是一大刺激。現在冷靜下來想，他可以肯定魯休思讓他看到那一幕是在鋪陳著什麼。

他瞇起眼睛尋思，會是他想的那樣嗎？他搖著手中喝了一半的琥珀色液體。

轉眼間，他已經喝完手中的酒，正要去倒下一杯，壁爐突然燃起象徵有人正在呼嚕過來的綠焰。

賽佛勒斯警戒地握住口袋中的魔杖抽出，看著火焰熄滅，來人顯現出來。

「魯休思。」賽佛勒斯放下魔杖，「不打招呼就到不像你的作風。」

「來探望喝悶酒的學弟當然是出其不意的好。」魯休思彷若在自己般召喚一個酒杯，替自己和對方加滿酒。

「別廢話，有什麼事？」賽佛勒斯暫時不想看見他，特別是現在，讓他把事情交代了就快走。

「喝酒。」魯休思不顧對方的陰沉表情，自顧自地在對面坐下飲起酒。

賽佛勒斯凌厲起來的眼神告訴魯休思他不喜歡這個玩笑。

「來安慰傷心的學弟嘛。」魯休思一根手指沿著杯緣繞，嘴角掛著不真誠的笑容。

「始作俑者安慰人的效果通常不太好。」賽佛勒斯皺眉，冷硬地說，希望魯休思能自覺離開。

魯休思挑眉，表情似在告訴賽佛勒斯這是莫大的稱讚，讓賽佛勒斯本來就不佳的心情更糟。

「喝吧。」魯休思將那杯加滿的酒杯推過去給他。

賽佛勒斯瞪著無辜的酒杯半响，才拿起來喝，「你到底來做什麼？」

「來安慰你啊。」魯休思表情真誠，語氣戲謔。

「那就不必了，你可以離開。」賽佛勒斯懶得與之周旋，任由酒精混沌自己的思維。

「我們上次這樣喝酒是何時，該是上學的時候。」魯休思忽然以懷念的語氣說。

「唉……。」賽佛勒斯不知道對方為何要提起那段往事，但是他的心還是因為往事柔軟了下來。

結束學業後發生了太多事，一次又一次的對立，使得他們再無如此平合相處之時。

「收起你天花亂墬的話術，說重點。」賽佛勒斯沉聲說。

魯休思踱過去改坐在他旁邊，「我好像喜歡那隻小兔子了。」他坦然地說。

賽佛勒斯的眼神忽變得凌厲，彷彿要刺穿隨意說出這句話的金髮男人。

「你最好知道你在說什麼。」他警告。

「我知道，」魯休思玩著手中已空的酒杯，「無論你信不信，我想過這一切。」

「我信。」賽佛勒斯知道魯休思很少妄做決定，所以他才覺得麻煩，「那麼你對我說這些想要做什麼？」他警惕地看著旁邊舒適地坐進沙發的人。

「徵求你的同意。」魯休思認真地說。

「如果我不同意呢？」賽佛勒斯危險地瞇起眼。

「那就只好想其他方法囉。」魯休思輕鬆地說。

賽佛勒斯聽到後，低嘶：「不准傷害他。」

「你在想什麼？！」魯休思用責怪的眼神看他，「我做人是惡劣了點，還不至於是個混蛋。」

「那麼，與其徵求我的同意，你最好去徵求哈利的同意。」賽佛勒斯實事求是地說，「並且你對某些人來說的確是個混蛋。」

「我……」魯休思剛開口，就瞥見壁爐再次燃起綠焰，「你有訪客？」

賽佛勒斯搖頭，再次抽出魔杖，魯休思亦然。

這次出現在壁爐的是年輕的馬份，以及他們之前談話的主角－－－哈利。

「小龍？」魯休思有些錯愕，「這麼晚還沒睡？」

「父親、叔叔，我不管你們要做什麼，別讓他－－」跩哥指跟在他身後衣衫不整的哈利，「－－跑進我房裡騷擾我，晚安。」

跩哥丟下這句話，忿忿然地再次燃起壁爐回家。

「我只是走錯房。」哈利望著跑掉的背影囁嚅，不太了解年輕馬份這麼大的脾氣所為而來。

不過如果他也被持續不斷的呻吟歡愛聲連續吵上幾天，恐怕脾氣不會比跩哥小。

「正好，哈利過來。」魯休思勾起嘴角。

對情況發展一頭霧水的哈利乖巧地走過去坐在兩個男人中間。

「告訴我，你願意讓我喜歡嗎？」魯休思垂下頭在哈利耳邊蠱惑。

「什麼？！」哈利脹紅臉不知所措地轉頭看賽佛勒斯。

賽佛勒斯瞪魯休思一眼，對哈利說，「說說你的真實想法，沒關係。」

看見這兩人的態度，哈利意識到他說的『喜歡』跟之前的性愛遊戲恐怕不太一樣，哈利為難地想，就他來說，他愛賽佛勒斯這點毋庸置疑，但是他不反感跟魯休思的性愛，也是事實，或者說不反應太過保守，其實他很享受。

可是要他承認這點，他總有背叛了賽佛勒斯的感覺。

賽佛勒斯看著情人的表情，便知道他在想什麼，他遮住哈利看著他無法做決定可憐兮兮的眼神，「是就是了，別忘記事情到這地步，我也有責任。」

聽著賽佛勒斯的話，哈利趕緊蹭過去抱緊他。

魯休思挑了挑眉，伸長手搭著賽佛勒斯的肩輕拍，另隻手佔有地放在哈利的腰上。

賽佛勒思放棄地想，他總是拿戀人沒輒，無論是過去的，還是現在的。

皆大歡喜，是不？

 

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

 

週末。

賽佛勒斯準時出現在馬份莊園的大廳壁爐中，警惕咒忠實地讓魯休思知道有人到訪，魯休思的聲音從飯廳傳出，「賽佛勒斯，到飯廳來。」，他一走進飯廳，便被實質意義上的『秀色可餐』給震驚。

說是秀色可餐，真是一點也沒錯，這次沒有用長型餐桌，取而代之的是哈利躺在圓形餐桌上，手被分別鎖在身體兩旁，兩雙腿的大腿跟小腿被分別綁在一起，無法合 攏，露出毫無遮掩的性器與後穴，性器被插入一個末端帶著鈴鐺的軟管，插入後像是哈利的性器頂端鑲著鈴鐺。哈利的身上佈滿各式薄肉片以及生菜，大張的腿間擺 放了一個圓盤，盤中有山藥、芍藥、黃瓜、蘆筍、茄子、香蕉、紅蘿蔔、白蘿蔔、地瓜以及其他。

魯休思坐在椅子上，帶著絲質手套的一隻手抓起一片肉片夾著生菜吃，另隻手抽動插在哈利後穴中的黃瓜，享受哈利的呻吟作為配樂，「坐下吧，我準備了你的份。」，魯休思示意他戴好桌上的另雙手套在他對面的椅子坐下。

「這真……令人印象深刻。」賽佛勒斯坐下後，想了會才決定措辭。

「過獎。」魯休思露出受到恭維的笑容。

賽佛勒斯沉默地注視哈利，哈利發覺到他的視線嘴角勾起誘惑的笑容，「賽佛勒斯，吃我。」

黑髮男人扶額嘆息，他不該讓這兩個人待在一起，簡直是雙倍的墮落。

「賽弗……」哈利喚著賽佛勒斯的暱稱，想得到他的稱讚。

「放蕩。」賽佛勒斯斥責，但是語氣中沒有半點責怪之意，低沉的嗓音反而隱約有被勾起性感的意味在。

聽到賽佛勒斯這麼說，哈利笑著扭下腰繼續吸引注意力，下體的鈴鐺發生清脆的聲響，彷彿引人墮落的糜糜之音。

賽佛勒斯拿起一塊肉片刷過哈利敏感的乳頭，再吃進嘴裡，哈利因之愉悅地尖叫，被挑起情慾的身體相當敏感。

「哈利，」魯休思看賽佛勒斯也享受起餐點，「別忘了我們的遊戲，在你的體內的是？」

「黃瓜。」哈利收縮了下後穴感受體內事物，勃起因此更加硬挺。

「聰明。」魯休思獎勵地給他吃塊肉，抽走哈利後穴的東西，對賽佛勒斯，「換你了。」

賽佛勒斯皺眉不解換他做什麼，魯休思瞄了眼那盤子，他才會意地配合拿起山藥插入。

「嗯啊……」哈利發生享受的媚叫。

「這次呢？」魯休思問。

「唔，茄子？」哈利困惑地回答，這個大小比較難猜。

「錯，是山藥。」魯休思愉快地彈了下哈利的性器，哈利不出意外地叫出聲，伴隨著鈴鐺的聲響。

再換了一個，「這個呢？」

「嗯……香蕉。」哈利不確地說。

這次是賽佛勒斯彈了他一下，「你應該集中注意力。」

「嘖嘖，連你應該最喜歡吃的都忘記？」魯休思嘲弄。

「紅蘿蔔？」哈利問。

「答對。」再獎勵一塊。

這樣的遊戲一直進行到三人都飽餐一頓才結束，招呼家庭小精靈來收拾後的魯休斯並未解開哈利的束縛，而是嚴肅地端坐在椅子上，向對面的賽佛勒斯說，「我正式向你請求，共同擁有哈利。」

「現在不就是了嗎？」賽佛勒斯不太明白他的意思。

「不，」魯休思說，「口頭上同意跟訂定契約有差別。」

「我想我瞭解了你的意思。」賽佛勒斯沉思了會，低頭問哈利，「你的意見呢？」

「我……」哈利怕說同意會顯得太淫蕩，又不想違背自己的真正心意。

「沒關係，你怎麼想就怎麼說。」賽佛勒斯單手撐著下巴等他回覆。

「我可以。」哈利閉上眼不敢看賽佛勒斯的反應。

「是嗎，那就這樣吧。」賽佛勒斯捏哈利毫無防備的乳頭使他睜開眼，「我們之前不就說過了，別擔心。」

「賽弗，你真好。」哈利微笑。

「甚好，」魯休思滿意地說，「我們總算達到共識。」

魯休思拿出哈利的契約書，把上面的主人那項改為：魯休思˙馬份以及賽佛勒斯˙石內卜。

 

第七章

月娘高掛夜幕。

賽佛勒斯今夜留宿莊園，剛洗完澡披著浴袍出來，對於床上出現兩個不速之客稍感訝異，但也不是太訝異，畢竟這也在意料之中。

「魯休思，你走錯了房間。」賽佛勒斯不動聲色地說，繼續用浴巾擦乾頭髮。

「我想沒有。」魯休思放下手上偽裝在讀的書。

「你還在用浴巾擦頭？」魯休思揮魔杖使他的頭髮瞬間變乾，「不早跟你說過這樣很浪費時間。」

「老習慣很難改。」賽佛勒斯說，丟下已經沒用的浴巾。

「啊……嗯……呃……啊……」一旁的哈利終於把整條串珠都塞進體內，翻身坐起，期待的眼神望向兩個男人，等著下一步的指令。

賽佛勒斯看這情況，無奈地對魯休思說：「別告訴我你在計畫些什麼，今晚已經玩夠了。」

「我想哈利不這麼認為，」魯休思對哈利打個手勢要哈利趴到他身上，「哈利，自己排出來給我們的賽佛勒斯看看。」

哈利聽從指示爬到魯休思的身上，立即開始收縮後穴慢慢推出珠子，咬著牙花了好一會時間才排出第一顆珠子，哈利停下喘息。但是魯休思不會就這樣放過他，魯休思捏著哈利的兔耳要哈利幫他口交，哈利非常樂意地把頭埋進魯休斯的浴袍下襬吸吮，同時繼續排出珠子。

不過很明顯口中的東西分散了哈利的注意力，哈利要花更多時間才排出第二顆，對他費時太多不太滿意的擄休思用隨身的蛇頭打他的屁股一下，「快點。」

哈利含著魯休思的器物發出『嗚嗚』的抗議聲。

賽佛勒斯看著這樣充滿誘惑力的場景，忘掉本來要說的話，爬上床，手沿著尾巴、臀部一直摸到穴口，因為用力而有些顫動的穴口收縮了下，差點把正在推出的那顆再含回去。

在哈利的努力之下，眼見他就要排出最後一顆，賽佛勒斯惡質地按住那顆珠子，反推進去，哈利挫敗的叫聲因為口中還塞著另個男人的器物而無法發出，只能扭動身體表示不滿。

「呵呵。」賽佛勒斯低沉的笑聲讓一陣顫慄從哈利的背脊竄下，「再來一次。」

哈利依言再用力排出，這次終是沒有阻礙地成功擺脫那條串珠，但賽佛勒斯熱燙的性器隨即進入哈利，手也在哈利身上到處撫摸，包含哈利興奮的性器。因為哈利太容易過度興奮，賽佛勒斯只好時時按緊哈利勃起的頂端以免他過早洩出，哈利也因為這個動作時不時地縮緊後穴。

另外一邊，魯休思的雙手也在哈利的背上、胸前還有兩顆備受疼愛的乳頭上揉捏，哈利加快口中的服侍回應他。

抽插速度從緩慢進展到激烈之時，魯休思在哈利口中發洩出來，對賽佛勒斯說：「等等。」

賽佛勒斯把性器埋入哈利體內後停頓，等看看他打算要做什麼。魯休思把哈利向他推過去，變成哈利坐在賽佛勒斯懷裡的姿勢。

「你不是會想……」魯休思得逞的表情告訴賽佛勒斯，他就是想這樣，賽佛勒斯表情擔憂地問，「哈利可以嗎？」

「他會沒事的。」魯休思篤定說，一隻手指探近哈利的穴口撫摸，哈利不由得發出呻吟。

幾乎擠進三隻手指後，魯休思撤出手指，換上性器緩緩地進入，連哈利都屏著氣忍耐，賽佛勒斯一直在撫弄他的身體以及性器分散他注意力。等到真正完全進入後，三人都鬆了口氣。

「哈利，你可以了嗎？」魯休思忍著想要律動的衝動問。

哈利胡亂點頭，兩位男性立刻動了起來，前所未有的感覺幾乎讓哈利尖叫。

一時間，房中只有哈利的呻吟聲以及另兩個男人的粗重喘息聲。

這場活塞運動後，空氣中佈滿了淫糜的氣息以及體液的氣味。等餘韻稍稍減退時，兩人才從哈利體內抽出。

哈利脫力地躺下，其餘兩人在揮魔杖清潔完一切後也跟著躺下。

「吶，」哈利把頭埋在枕頭裡說，「不會再有什麼事發生了吧。」

「我不敢保證。」賽佛勒斯說，「但是我認為魯休思可以做出更多的保證。」

「這是陷阱？」魯休思假笑，「就算是也罷，我陷進去了，你可以有我的保證。」

「對啊，」哈利笑著說，「每個人都知道馬份對自己的所有物有多在意。」

「哈利，」魯休思隔著棉被打他的屁股，「別無禮。」

「得意忘形不是好習慣。」賽佛勒斯摸著哈利的脖子說。

哈利縮了下，淘氣地說，「是的，主人『們』。」

 

－ＥＮＤ－


End file.
